1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to an echographic apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure of invention relates to an echographic apparatus having multi degrees of freedom and remotely controlled by a health care provider for echography.
2. Description of Related Technology
Echography is one of diagnoses for a patient, and is performed by a health care provider as a doctor having a professional anatomic knowledge for analyzing medical results. Thus, the health care provider as the doctor should be involved in a field of performing echography.
However, the professional health care provider is hard to be involved in every field of performing echography like an isolated area, an emergency place and so on. Thus, echography is necessary to be remotely controlled, or echography is necessary to be performed by an echographic robot or an echographic apparatus.
The echographic robot or the echographic apparatus may be manufactured with a relatively smaller size compared to other kinds of diagnosing apparatuses, so that the echographic robot or the echographic apparatus may be easily used in the isolated area or the emergency place as a potable. Accordingly, the portable echographic robot or the portable echographic apparatus may be used more widely like the isolated area, the emergency place and so on, with remotely controlled and remotely diagnosed by the professional health care provider.
Regarding the remotely echographic robot or the echographic apparatus, Loustaudaudine (US 2014/0135611) discloses a robotized system for moving a remotely guided tool having four degrees of freedom.
However, in the robotized system disclosed by Loustaudaudine, an echographic probe extends from one side and thus the robotized system is less stabilized and is hard to be precisely controlled. In addition, a power is transferred via a gear combination, so that a control velocity may be decreased or the degrees of freedom may be limited. Thus, the robotized system is hard to be precisely controlled.